


Day Off

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat has to come in on her day off, Kara says things when she's distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Off

Cat comes in on her day off, Carter in tow when Kara tells her that one of the senior editors has been causing trouble. Kara could have handled Saul, Cat knows that, but she’s been looking for a reason to fire the pigheaded chauvinist anyway. The moment she steps off the elevator Cat glances to Kara, “What kind of mess is Saul making exactly?”

Kara however hasn’t heard the question, too busy taking in the full picture before her. Carter is standing at his mother’s elbow, several bags of cotton candy in hand. Cat is what has Kara’s attention though. The media mogul is dressed in dark blue low rise jeans, a black spaghetti strap tank top that shows off toned arms, and silver and black heels. “You look beautiful, Miss Grant,” Kara says before she can stop herself.

Vaguely Kara hears Winn choke behind her but she’s already realized her own words. Cat simply smirks at the girl, “Thank you, Kara.” She glances at the others with a glare causing them all to return to work. “Please have Saul report to my office, Kiera, and keep an eye on Carter for me.”

“Yes, Ms. Grant.”

Cat turns to Carter, “This will only take a little while, sweetheart, and then we’ll head to the movies.”

Carter smiles, “Okay, Mom.” He turns on Kara as soon as Cat is in her office, “So when are you asking my mom out?”

“I - I -” Kara shakes her head, “I can’t do that.”

“Yes, you can,” Carter says, “she’ll say yes.”

Kara sighs, “If only it were so simple, buddy.” She settles back at her desk, “So tell me what have you and your mom been up to today?”

Smiling the boy holds up his cotton candy. “Circus,” he says, “I brought a bag up for you and another for Alex.”

“Thanks, sweetie, I’m sure Alex will appreciate it too. She loves this stuff.”

“Kiera!” Cat calls from her office and Kara stands up.

“Ask her out,” Carter says simply as Kara rushes into Cat’s office where Saul stands across from Cat’s desk. Watching Cat as she enters Kara thanks she may very well take Carter’s advice.

**Author's Note:**

> Supercat prompt : One day Kara finds Cat really pretty, more than usually and accidentally tell her in front of everyone.


End file.
